


Girls/Girls/Boys

by WhoCop



Series: Newies Pride Month One-Shots [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Era, Coming Out, Lesbian Character, My First AO3 Post, Period-Typical Homophobia, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: Title from the Panic! At the Disco song





	Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Panic! At the Disco song

Katherine Pulitzer, Darcy Reid, and Bill Hearst were best friends. And as such were allowed on rare occasion to stay the night with each other. 

On one such night Davey lay on Katherine’s bed on his stomach with her laying opposite on her back. “Darce,” She whispered, “If I tell you a secret do you promise you won’t tell anyone else. Ever?”

“Of course.” Darcy held up his pinky and the two swore on it, “What’s your secret?”

Katherine blushed, “I think girls are really pretty. But-not as if I want to look like them or anything. But that I want to-“

“Katherine.” Darcy said harshly, “You can’t.”

Katherine bit her lip, “Darcy-“

“No Katherine,” he said again, “It’s illegal.”

Katherine’s pain suddenly turned to anger, “Get out Darcy Reid! I don’t want to see you again!” She rolled onto her stomach and cried into her pillow. 

“Katherine,” Darcy said, softer than before. 

“What did I just say?” Katherine looked up and glared at him. 

Darcy bit the inside of his cheek, “I slept with one of our servants. Ian McCullen.”

Katherine looked up at him, “What?”

“I-I like boys,” Darcy said and added hurriedly, “and girls too. It’s too hard. I don’t want you to get hurt Katherine.”

Katherine patted the empty space on the bed next to herself, Darcy sat. “I can’t change myself because-because it’s going to be hard, Darcy.”

“I know,” Darcy said, “but-...Are you sure?”

“I saw the prettiest girl today, in the Park. I thought, I’d like to marry her, is that good enough for you?” Katherine pushed him slightly, in a way close friends do. 

“Yes,” Darcy said. 

They talked for a while. About serious things. About silly things. “Darce, what am I going to do? Father will want me to marry to keep the company...”

Darcy ran his fingers through her hair, “I don’t know. You’re the smartest person I know though, you’ll think of something.”

“Thanks Darcy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I've shared with anyone other than my girlfriend and close friends, so thanks for the read and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I plan to do a series of similar fics exploring the other Newies' gender and sexualities throughout pride month


End file.
